


Bondage (Lyvia Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Hair-pulling, lyvia lemon, lyvia smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lyon turns out to be a sadist and Juvia is totally okay with that. Who wouldn't? He's a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage (Lyvia Lemon)

Light from the television flickered around the room. Juvia laid her head on her boyfriend Lyon's bare chest, finding herself falling asleep.

Sighing slightly, he shook her shoulders. "Don't fall asleep on me." He chuckled, wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

"It's not like we're talking or anything." Juvia yawned.

Lyon shrugged, turning his attention back to the TV. "I like doing nothing with you, though."

Juvia smiled to herself, struggling to stay awake. As if one cue to punish her further, whatever random movie they had selected for their night in was seeming to get a little - risqué.

Her eyes widened as the actors on screen devoured each other. A movie like this was practically soft porn, just shy of being cut from television entirely. Juvia couldn't stay awake, but the more she watched it the more she wiggled in Lyon's arms.

It was hard to keep from falling asleep, but the steamy sex scene was making Juvia's blood warm up. Her and Lyon didn't see each other much, and they were always too tired to do anything sexy when they did.

Juvia pressed her knees together, her hand bunching into a fist nervously. As Lyon adjusted his seat on the bed, the blankets billowing up around his waist, Juvia's cheeks reddened madly.

"You aren't getting," Lyon cleared his throat, "excited from this, are you?"

Juvia shook her head awkwardly. "No, why would Juvia?" She scoffed, refusing to look at him.

Lyon shrugged, grabbing onto her thin wrist. "Because we haven't had sex in forever and - it's actually kinda hot."

Her pale eyes widened, head snapping up to stare at her boyfriend. "Really?" Juvia whimpered.

Lyon nodded, staring at her with a sly little side grin. He pushed Juvia off him, rolling her onto her back. "Yeah, like you aren't upset we haven't done it in a few weeks."

Juvia cringed when she heard how long it had been. "Juvia guesses so." She mumbled, squirming beneath him.

Lyon sat up on his heels, scooting off the bed. He slid his hands under the waistband of his dangerously low sweats, adjusting them. His back muscles twisted swiftly as he moved, making Juvia lick her lips.

"Where are you going?" Juvia whined, sitting up on her elbows. "You can't lead a girl on and walk away like that."

Lyon laughed,bending down and rummaging through their bedroom closet. "Calm dow, babe. You'll like this, I promise."

Juvia watched his wrap something around his forearm and grab another item, kicking the doors shut behind him. He walked back to her, a smirk on his smooth features.

"Strip." Lyon ordered, laying a thin red rope and a couple small oval shaped items down on the bedside table. Juvia didn't move, and he demanded her again. "Strip."

Juvia sat up, pulling her shirt over her head and wiggling out of her pajama bottoms, tossing them away. Lyon nodded at her, gesturing for her to keep going. Juvia soon was left naked, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

She held out her hand, her pale face pink with embarrassment. "Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

Lyon smiled, ignoring her outstretched arm. He grabbed the long red rope off the table, tugging it between his lean arms. "I had other things in mind."

Juvia's hands fell to her lap. "O-Okay?"

Lyon took a few steps forward, wrapping he rope around his fists and tugging. He pressed up on the edge of the bed, partially kneeling in front of her.

"Come on, now." Lyon narrowed his eyes, twirling his finger like she already should know this. "Turn around."

Confused but extremely turned on by Lyon's aggressiveness, Juvia crawled over on her knees and sat up straight, her back to Lyon. She gulped timidly when he grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back.

"Um, Lyon..?" Juvia muttered, flinching as the rope slid up around her arms and over her ribcage, twisting around her stomach. "How much of this are you going to use to tie me up?"

Lyon's breath was hot on her neck as he wrapped the rope around her wrists, tying them securely behind her back. "All of it."

Juvia looked down, sucking in a silent breath as the red rope slid underneath her breasts. There was never a time when Juvia even believed Lyon would know how to use a rope like this, but as he pulled it around her neck and down between her breasts, she couldn't help but become excited.

A short squeak left her lips when Lyon pulled the rope between her legs. The red fabric slid up against her pussy, making her shudder. It rubbed over her ass, and she let out a quick sigh of relief as she felt him tie the lose end back at her neck.

Juvia looked over her shoulder, not knowing how to move when she was so tied up. Even twisting just that little bit made the rope press up against her clit, causing her to shiver pleasantly.

"L-Lyon?" She asked again, sweating nervously as she heard him moving behind her.

Lyon grabbed the ropes on the back and pulled her down, making her fall on her back. She groaned lightly, turning her head to look up at him.

Her boyfriend crawled between her spread legs, a white and slender object in his hand. He held it loosely in his fingers, a smile growing on his face as Lyon's hand traveled down over her mound.

Juvia shuddered as his palm pressed the rope harder against her clit. She wanted to squeeze her legs shut, but Lyon held them open effortlessly. He brought the item in his hand between her legs, biting his lips as he devoured her with his eyes.

Her jaw clenched as she saw the vibrator in his hands click on with a simple push of his thumb. It hummed lowly, right above her pussy. She cried out as it skimmed over her mound.

The vibrator pushed up on either side of her pussy, edging closer to the little red rope that Lyon refused to move. Juvia clenched her legs muscles, unable to buck her hips up as Lyon pinned her down.

"That's not enough..." Lyon mumbled, huffing as he blew his hair out his his face, running his fingers through it.

Juvia peeked open her eyes, watching as Lyon got off the bed and grabbed acouple other things. They were small, fitting in his wide hands easily. Juvia craned her neck, eagerly trying to see what he was holding.

Lyon sighed deeply, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend tied and moaning beneath him. He ran his hands over her skin, roughly grabbing her breasts that spilled out between the ropes around her body.

Quickly and smoothly, Lyon grabbed two of the smaller objects in his palms and placed them over her nipples. Juvia cried out, feeling the tiny vibrators humming against her breasts. Lyon straddled her squirming legs, pulling his face down to her chest.

Warm and wet saliva slid over Juvia's breasts as Lyon massaged them with his palms, his mouth biting onto her flesh. Juvia's arms tugged against the ropes, panting and desperate to get free. Her breasts ached more and more as Lyon kneaded them, pushing the vibrators harder into her nipples.

"Mhmmm~!" Juvia bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly. The vibrators shook her chest, rippling down her body and making her stomach churn.

Lyon kissed her neck deeply, running his tongue and lips softly down her skin. His saliva stung like fire as he licked over the raw bites he left earlier. He could feel her heartbeat racing as his tongue pressed against her throat.

Juvia's lithe body squirming on the bed, kicking her legs and begging for friction between her thighs. The ropes rubbed over her clit ever so slightly, making her moan out each time it passed over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Lyon groaned with his own frustration, dropping the vibrators from his palms. His head raced down her chest, eagerly taking her nipple in his mouth. Lyon sucked her breast roughly, panting heavily with lust. His hand cupped her breast under his mouth, massaging it thoroughly.

Juvia cried out in pleasure as Lyon's hand grabbed the small, round vibrator and snaked down her torso. He tugged at the red ropes, nudging it aside and pressing the sex toy against her clit. Shudders of ecstasy ran up her spine.

Lyon held her wide hips down with his own weight, satisfied with the intense bucking and squirming of her hips as she ground her pussy up into his hand.

He smirked to himself as Lyon grabbed her nipple between his teeth, rubbing it passionately with his tongue. Lyon kissed her now pink and swollen breast before moving over and focusing his attention on the other plump tit waiting for him.

Juvia panted heavily, her chest heaving at the knot in her stomach tightened. Lyon dipped his finger through her wet folds, sliding up and down over her pussy. Her lip fell out from between her clamped teeth as she screamed out, coming over Lyon's long fingers.

Lyon sat up, content with his work on her. He wrapped his hand around the ropes across her stomach, pulling Juvia up until she sat crossed legged. He brought his hand to his lips, licking her cum of his fingers as his other hand pulled the strings of his sweatpants and pushed them down.

Juvia panted slightly, licking her lips as Lyon's cock strained against his boxers. He pulled them down to his knees as well, grabbing his cock firmly in one hand.

Without hesitation, Juvia leaned forward, her eyes flickering up to Lyon's for a moment before blowing onto his tip. She sat forward, now on her knees, and wrapped her lip's around the head of his cock.

Lyon groaned, pushing his hips forward and urging her to take more. Juvia tried to fit more of him in her mouth, but she could only wrap her mouth around his tip. She panted as she pulled away, saliva hanging between them. She swallowed visibly, sticking her tongue out and licking his cock.

Her boyfriend groaned again, reaching forward and wrapping one hand around her hair. Lyon pulled her forward, her tongue quickly and roughly licking strips up and down his shaft.

"Juvia..." He moaned lowly, biting his lip as her tongue ran over the veins in his cock, making him shudder softly.

Lyon looked down at her hungrily as she eagerly sat forward on her knees, licking and sucking on his thick shaft. She panted lightly, her wrists tugging against the ropes as she was desperate to put her hands on him.

Juvia squealed as she fell back, her shoulders pushed then pinned down by Lyon. He lay over her, his long and hard cock twitching slightly between them.

Lyon grabbed her left thigh, rubbing her skin as he settled between her legs. His hands ran under the rope around her pussy, tugging it and setting it aside in the crook of her thigh. Juvia's eyes glittered slightly, closing in anticipation and pleasure.

Her boyfriend grabbed her leg and turned her slightly on her side, rubbing his cock over her folds. Lyon pushed into her and slid his erection easily into her pussy. Juvia's leg tightened in his grasp as he held it up to his side, burying himself deeper into her.

Juvia screamed slightly, throwing her head back and Lyon pumped himself in and out of her pussy. Her breasts rolled back and forth with each thrust, turning her more and more on her side and earning himself a new, better angle to fuck her at.

Lyon's hand wandered over the mattress as his cock rammed in and out of her, making Juvia's eyes squeeze shut with pleasure. She moaned violently as her boyfriend picked up the long vibrator, sliding it against her mound and turning it on.

Juvia's moans turned to screams as the vibrator hummed against her clit while Lyon's cock pushed her apart from the inside, twitching against her tight walls. The knot in her stomach tightened, threatening to cum as her wrists burned and rubbed against the ropes.

Lyon grunted loudly, his thick dick twitched and flexing each time he delved inside her, making her cry out. The vibrator pushed harder into her clit, the butterflies in Juvia's torso going crazy with ecstasy.

Juvia screamed out as Lyon's cock buried inside of her, thrusting roughly one last time before spurting his cum deep inside her. As his cock pulsed inside her pussy, Juvia rolled her head back and orgasmed along with him.

Her pussy tightening around Lyon's cock as she came, both of them tilting their heads back and crying out erotic moans. The vibrator against her clit made Juvia cringe as it rubbed her even after she came. Lyon dropped it from his hand, pulling out of her slowly and wiping the cum off with his hand.

Laying down beside Juvia, Lyon kissed her shoulder and chest, making his way up her neck and pulling at her lips. Juvia kissed him back eagerly as she felt his hands pry at the ropes, tugging them apart.

Her hands slid free of the binds, making Juvia cry out with happiness. Lyon laughed as he tossed them aside, the rest if the ropes falling off of her body as Juvia tackled him. She laid on top of him, kissing his chest tiredly.

"I love you," she panted, smiling like an idiot as sat up and crawled over, leaning her face over his, "so much."

Lyon laughed, his head falling against the pillows. "I love you, too." He said as he caught his breath.

Their lips met together, Lyon's hands affectionately rubbing the burns on her wrists as they laid together, unable to get enough of their lover.


End file.
